Keeping Warm
by The Fictioner
Summary: What happens when two Legion soldiers get caught in a blizzard and turn to... extreme methods of keeping warm. Couldn't help it, just found Rikke to be really sexy in-game. Very much an M rating, my first! Enjoy ; Rikke/OC


**Hey Skyrim fans, this is my first TES V 'fic and also my first M-rated one. I just thought that Rikke seemed like a real wild one somehow whenever I was around her in-game so I figured I could come up with something. I've never written anything like this before, but I sure liked doing it! Let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

The harsh wind of Skyrim's mountains roared outside Bavarius' tent. It nipped and bit at the thin fabric, and at his skin, despite the many layers he wore and the thick blanket he huddled under. The Legate and his companion (and fellow Imperial officer), Rikke, had been marching through the pine forests of Falkreath Hold and through the rocky mountain pass into the Rift, when they were ambushed by the thick snowy blizzard. After a few hours of relentless trudging he'd finally given in and declared that they were both completely lost. Following a rushed bowl of cabbage stew they set up camp and called it a day, hoping that the storm would pass by the time they woke up.

But try as he might, Bavarius just couldn't get to sleep. It was far to cold to relax, and every other minute or so he tried to find some other, warmer way of arranging the blanket, but nothing seemed to work. With a frustrated huff, he rolled over and stared at the fluttering wall of his tent, willing himself to go to sleep. In this almost meditative state he noticed with a start a different sound emerging from the howling gale outside – a symphony of soft pants and moans coming from the tent next to him.

At first he dismissed it as the older soldier merely fidgeting and getting frustrated over her inability to get to sleep as he had, but that soon changed when a muffled groan cut through the sound of the flurry.

"Ohh, yeah," came the voice. "Mmmm…"

He couldn't believe it. Was Rikke really… was she _masturbating_ to keep warm? The thought made sense, in a perverse kind of way, but he was soon far too distracted from trying to put reasons behind her actions by the increased pitch and volume of his fellow Legate frantically frigging herself in the tent right next to him. He found himself sitting up with his ear pressed against the fabric of his shelter, listening to the erotic sound of the woman pleasuring herself intensely.

"Nnngh! Yes, mmm yeah. Oooh, oh Bavarius…"

By the Eight, she was imagining that he – _he_ was fucking her! As the noise and tempo increased, it wasn't long before he felt himself going hard as a rock, slowly stroking the length of his cock. The thought turned him on massively. Legate Rikke may well have been roughly ten years his senior but the fresh, cool air of Skyrim and the strict Legion diet meant that the years had been kind to her and she didn't look a day over thirty-five, save for the odd streak of grey here and there in her locks. And he knew from sneaked peeks in the barracks that she worked hard to maintain the perfection of her body. With its long, toned legs, flat abs and the round globes of her breasts, she was truly something to behold in her nudity. The sunny weather of Solitude had kissed her skin a delicious shade of bronze, and he guessed she must spend some time in the nude from the absence of tan-lines. Even better, he had heard rumours from some of the rank-and-file that she had a voracious sexual appetite, but he had merely dismissed them as the rumours they were. Now though…

For nearly twenty minutes the two soldiers pleasured themselves, neither aware of the other. Soon enough, Rikke was nearly screaming as, he guessed, she fucked herself with her fingers, bucking her hips up into her digits as she moaned and grunted with the intensity of it. Bavarius for his part was trying to keep his noise to a minimum so as not to ruin the spectacular situation he found himself in, but even so he occasionally groaned while rapidly running his hand up and down his thick, long member. Luckily Rikke's yells drowned out any noise he made.

"Oooohhhhhh, by the gods, yes! _Yes!_" she cried. "Ohhh, Bavarius! Gods yes, fuck me. Fuck me, please… oh!"

For a second his concentration on wanking himself slipped, and he noted with satisfaction that he was in fact much warmer than before. _I guess Rikke knows her stuff_, he smiled wryly. Not much longer after he thought this, he felt the pressure in his balls grow, and uttered a cry of bliss as he came around his hand, just as Rikke reached her peak and orgasmed wildly. He could hear the beat of her legs as they shook uncontrollably against the ground, set against the guttural cry of her ecstasy.

No longer able to take any more of the near-impossible teasing, he got up and charged into her tent, his cock already erect and ready to go once again.

Rikke lay there staring up at him, spreading the lips of her pussy apart with her fingers as she toyed with her clit. Her body, covered in an erotic sheen of sweat, was simply god-like. Her long legs were spread obscenely, showing off the taut muscles of her thighs and calves. The flat plains of her stomach dripped with sweat, the cute hole of her navel sitting between the well-defined lines of her abs. Lastly, her breasts. Oh, such breasts. They were flawlessly spherical, large (but not troublesomely so), pert and firm, with not a hint of sagging. Her nipples were hard and erect, the areolas just the right size. All of this glowed ruddily with the radiance of her post-orgasm flush.

"Hello, sweetie," she drawled seductively. "Come to investigate?"

Bavarius stood there, dumbfounded by the feeling of raw sexuality that radiated from her in waves.

"You… you did all that," he nodded to the cum-sodden blankets beneath her. "Just to get me in here?"

"Yes, of course. Do you really think I'd be that loud if I was _only_ trying to get warm?" She punctuated her sentence by licking the juice off her fingers.

Bavarius couldn't wait any longer. He had to have her – to take her, there and then, ravage her body until they were exhausted beyond comprehension. He said as much.

"Then what are you waiting for?" whispered Rikke huskily, smouldering at him from under her eyelashes. The nympho cougar reached up and grabbed Bavarius by the cock, dragging him down so they were nose-to-nose. He could feel her sweet breath on his face as she said, "Let's heat things up a little".

With that, she wrapped her toned legs around his waist and slid his thick cock into her waiting snatch. They both groaned loudly as his erection plunged deep between her tight walls, conquering her inch by inch. Bavarius took her supple hips in his hands and eased himself in, but Rikke was having none of it. She grabbed his buttocks and slammed herself against his thick rod, yelling loudly in something between a grunt and a scream as the head brushed against her cervix.

"OOHHHH, fuck yes!" she exclaimed.

Bavarius moaned in response and began pumping his shaft in and out of her now sopping wet slit, building up from a slow and steady start. Once again, however, the older woman took control, bucking her hips up and onto his cock from her grip on his arse cheeks, slamming herself against it and commanding him to faster between her pants.

"Mmmmm, that's goooood. But I want it harder, faster! I want you to fuck my pussy good and deep. Let me fucking have it!"

Always one to obey an order, Bavarius picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder, until he was literally slamfucking Rikke, pounding her tight twat with all the power of his body. The sound of their coupling –a chorus of slaps squelches and moans - hung thick in the air along with the heady smell of sex.

"Nnnnghh! YES! Come on, more, MORE! Harder, give it to me _harder_!"

Rikke was now thrusting back at him, lifting her body almost fully off the bed to crash against his hips in time with his on hers, the intensity of their fucking building more and more as Bavarius once again went faster, his body a blur as the thick length of his man-meat plundered the tight confines of her love-cave again and again and again and again, the speed, strength and depth of his relentless pounding ever increasing, until Rikke's eyes rolled back in her lolling head and her hands alternated between mauling his arse cheeks, her clit or her magnificent breasts.

"UHHHHHH, FUCK YES! Mmmmmmmmm, yeahhhh, that's it! That's IT! Right there, keep going… Oh! Gods, I'm so close… so close!"

Bavarius felt the tingling building up from his legs, and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"As am I!" He cried. "Come with me, Rikke,"

"Just… nngh!... a bit… ah!… harder!" she replied, between pants and cries.

The male Legion officer was fucking like a jackhammer now, crashing his hips against hers again and again, the speed and power of his thrusts causing Rikke's screaming throat to cave in and turn to raw, animalistic grunting sounds as at last, her orgasm racked her body. She threw her head back and cinched her strong, toned thighs around Bavarius' waist as she gave an almighty howl, drenching her lover's torso as she squirted her juices. Her body was beyond all control, quivering and shaking beyond measure. A single tear rolled down her cheek, such was the almighty bliss she felt.

"UGH, UGH, UGHN, . OOOOOOOOHHHOHOHOHOH FUCK ME. FUCK YES!"

As for Bavarius, he let loose a vicious snarl as he felt his own orgasm washing over him, his thick cock unleashing a barrage of seed of incomprehensible proportions, coating Rikke's womb. He came so much it overflowed, and such was the pressure and pleasure that he grabbed his member and removed it from her body, directing the flow over his fellow officer's sweat-sheened, tight, tanned body and perfect tits, covering them in his thick, milky-white fluid.

His head swam, as did Rikke's, and they both fell against the other as the aftershocks from their orgasms drove them into the inky black.

They awoke the next morning, with the sun high in the air and the snowfall slowing to a standstill. The winter wonderland outside did not make a sound, save for the crunching of snow under steel boots as the two soldiers marched on, wincing.


End file.
